Their annaversary
by raelynn gross
Summary: Soul's forgot the most important day to his miester and the demon in his head isnt helping.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER ONLY THE IDEA FOR THIS FANFIC. THANKYOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT**

Soft knocking on the door woke the poor sythe as his miesters voicesounded on the other side. He heard the door open slightly as she came closer to the bed.

"Hey Soul I'm going out want to come with me?" she asked. Soul opened one of his red eyes to stare into her green ones. It was still dark out and the clock on his bedside table had just turned five thirty A.M. telling him he had been asleep only three hours.

'Stupid insomnia.' he mentally growled as he opened both eyes to the young girl.

"Maka it's five thirty nothing is open. Now let me sleep nosane person gets up this early on a saturday!" he unintentionaly yelled. Maka backed away suprised before bowing her head.

"Sorry, I-I just thought... oh never mind you jerk!" she cried. Soul heard her run out the door slamming the poor offending wood behind her.

"**Smooth move Evans." ** the imp laughed.

"Didn't I eat you?" Soul snarled clearly irritated.

"**Yes,but before you attach me again you should look at a calender." **he smirked. The weapon teen groaned before sitting up and flipping on the lamp.

"Shit." he cursed as he noticed the circled date. Five years ago today maka and him had become partners.

"She is so hateing me right now...how uncool." he sighed.

"**You should go find her."** the imp stated as he took a seat in the black room. Soul remained still before standing.

"Your being unusually kind. Whats the deal?" Soul asked wearily.

"**I enjoy watching you fight your lovey dovey feelings for your girly. Plus the book to the head is fun in it's own right." ** he pointed out. Soul sighed again as he got dressed and began his search.

After about four miles of walking with no sign of his blonde partner,Soul was beggining to wonder why he didnt just use his bike.

"**Your an idiot arent you boyo."** the imp mused.

"Why are you still talking you annoy me." Soul growled.

"**Anger wont help you...oh if only you could resonate with her soul. If she were close and in range it would lead us right to her." **he continued. Soul bit back a curse as he calmed his nerves and tried to resonate. Silently he hated the red demon for being so smart... he cursed at the thought of the brain demons help.

"Found her." Soul smirked before running in the direction of the school. Why the place was open this early on a saturday stunned Soul but he brushed it off as his miesters wavelength grew stronger. finally he stopped outside of the door leading to Shibusens music room.

"The place where I teamed up with an annoying stubborn flatchested bookworm who can't play baskeball." he mused as he pushed open the door. Maka sat on the piano bench crying softly not noticing his approach. Carefully he took a seat beside her and raised the lid covering the ivory keys. Maka glanced up as he slowly began playing the song that he had played for her the day they met. When he finished both teens remained quiet. Soul finally brike it with a sigh.

"Listen tiny tits. I know I was uncool this morning but..." he trailed off.

"**Thats it boyo tell the girly how you feel." ** the imp laughed.

'**Shut up I'm trying to confess my love and your not helping." **Soul shouted unaware that the blonde was starring at him unblinking. Suddenly he felt warm lips touch his as his miester kissed him. Quickly he relaxed as he kissed her back.

"Idiot I've loved you since the day we met." Maka whispered as she pulled back from the kiss.

"Same. I'm just not cool with stateing my feelings I guess. you know people problems." he laughed weakly.

"It's cool." Maka smiled as she withdrew one of her thick giant books.

"I'm glad. At least today is starting out cool." he continued unaware of the book flying at his skull.

"Yep you were totally uncool this morning." Maka mused as she placed the book away and wtched him fall to the floor cradleing his bleeding head.

"Yeah totally uncool." he whimpered.


End file.
